dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Domitus
Overview Domitus was born and raised in Avar, Maritonia. The castle was his home, and governess and tutors were his constant companions. Early History Even when Domitus was little, he was timid, making him a target for other children around his age. He was frequently subjected to ridicule and torment, leaving him with scars that never truly healed. Recent History Personality & Beliefs Domitus has grown up feeling as if the world is out to get him. It has engendered bitterness and resentment. Even though his father was around to be a good role model, and Marcus after him, Dom had a chip on his shoulder that they were blessed with so much, while he was given so little. Although he doesn't have the same sense of entitlement of his sister, he believes he deserves more than the pitiful hand he's been dealt. Ranks & Offices Domitus has the title of Baron, and as such been granted the land and holdings of Minsheva and Shalathon. It is a minor responsibility, with the lands lying on the border of their most trusted ally. Family Life Mother His relationship with his mother, Queen Berenzia, was hardly a relationship at all. It's as if the woman sensed the weakness in her child, and if society would have allowed her to abandon the weak, Domitus might not be here today. Father Domitus had the opportunity to get to know his father, King Zirellius, and while he always thought his father was disappointed to have son who just didn't measure up to Marcus, he always felt that he was loved. Siblings Marcus - Marcus was always Dom's hero. He looked up to his older brother, and constantly followed him around, always wanting to be near him, and hoped to be just as good as Marcus was, someday. Although he appreciated Marcus looking out for him, it made him feel less of a man that he couldn't fight his own battles. Anneas - If Marcus standing up for him made him feel less of a man, then having his younger brother doing so only made it worse. While he didn't feel he could hate Marcus, it was easy to shove every bit of his resentment on his younger brother. Luciana - It was as if Domitus couldn't catch a break. Luciana, being the baby of the family, always had their mother's favor. She would taunt and pick on him mercilessly, and if he stood up for himself, or either of his brothers, their mother would come down hard on the boys, not believing her sweet little Lucy could ever have a mean bone in her body. Marriage As of yet, Domitus has yet to find a wife that will have him. Children While being shy and insecure around women, it's never stopped him from using his rank to coerce a bedmate. If the woman ended up pregnant, it was her fault. There are likely a few children running around that he would never claim, even if he could. Accomplishments & Successes Scandals & Failures Miscellany Logs & Famous Speeches